Advancements in computing technologies have made it possible to expand the scope and extent of communications capabilities. For example, mobile or handheld devices are in use for purposes of communication. Such devices may be used to, e.g., engage in a phone call or transmit or receive data.
Recent trends have dictated that devices be made as small as possible. For example, combining the small size of a mobile device with the increasing use of mobile devices presents a number of challenges. Antennas and filters associated with a mobile device must be able to discriminate between a number of signals to obtain a particular signal of interest. An antenna also needs to be an efficient radiator. However, all other things being equal, if a device is manufactured in accordance with a smaller form factor, performance might be compromised when using a correspondingly smaller antenna. Improvements in antenna design and manufacture are needed to accommodate smaller devices.